Please Forgive Me
by lydiamkee15
Summary: After 3x15. Damon goes to see Elena because she is still upset after him sleeping with Rebekah and turning Bonnie's mom.


Elena was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling after a long night of no sleep. Just like last night. She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of Damon sleeping with Rebekah. After all her and Damon had been through he still went a betrayed her like that.

So many thoughts swirled through her head, but was interrupted by the sudden gush of wind, and she knew what that meant. As she lifted her head, her suspicions were correct. Damon Salvatore was standing at the foot of her bed.

Already being annoyed by the thought of him, his presence didn't help much. But she couldn't help but get the twists in her stomach she always got when she saw him. She put her head back down, rolled over on her side and loudly sighed. She could practically feel the smirk on his face. He just loved how upset she was.

Elena refused to say anything. To start any type of conversation with him. It was obvious Damon felt the same. After a couple long minutes of silence, Damon finally caved in.

"Elena.. What's wrong?"

As if he needed to ask that. It was obvious what was bothering her. He just wanted her to admit it. Which wasn't going to happen. But then Elena started thinking to herself. Why was this bothering her so much? She quickly pushed those thoughts away from her head. She didn't want to think about any feelings she has towards Damon.

"Why are you here?" she finally responds with.

"I came to check on you" Damon responded with a tone in his voice that actually made it sound like he cared. That tone also set Elena off.

"Oh, because you care so much about me, right?" Elena wanted to be even ruder. That wasn't bitchy enough for her. She wanted to yell, and slap him across the face. But he would enjoy that wouldn't he, seeing her react that dramatically to something that he did.

"I'm sorry that I slept with Rebekah"

To that response she quickly sat up in bed. She wasn't going to let him do this.

"Sorry? You don't get to be sorry! I tried to apologize to you for what I said! But did you accept it? No! You decided to be impulsive and sleep with her! She tried to kill me just 3 days ago! You might as well go join Team Original at this point!"

Damon obviously had not seen this coming. Elena noticed that he was trying to keep his anger down.

"Elena that is ridiculous. I was drunk-"

"Oh no," Elena cut in "don't throw that excuse at me. You chose to drink and be around her. You could have come to me and we could of talked! But you chose you act like the old Damon. The impulsive Damon!" Her breathing with coming in shallow breaths now. She didn't realize how mad she was.

"Elena you need to listen to me. I know that's not a good reason. I know I screwed up. But all the progress we have made, I didn't mean to set us back like this"

She didn't want to hear this. Not right now, not while she was this angry.

He slowly started to walk to the side of the bed she was on. He sat on the side of the bed, making it sink a little, which also made her slide towards him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being near her, so she very noticeably scooted to the opposite side so he was a good 6 inches away from her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared in the opposite direction of him. She knew she was acting childish, but she really didn't care. She wasn't going to give into the feelings she always got when she was around him.

They just sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"I know I went too far" Damon finally said.

Elena turned her head to look at him, slightly confused with what he meant. Some of that must have leaked onto her facial expression because he started to explain himself.

"You were right, I was trying to get back at you. I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. I didn't know I was going to sleep with her. I just started drinking to see where it led to."

He sounded so sincere, but Elena had other things she needed to argue with him about.

"Why did you turn Bonnie's mom? You knew she had just got her back. She doesn't need to continue to go through this pain."

Damon had opened his mouth to answer her question, but Elena wasn't done. She had more to add.

"Why didn't Stefan do it? He doesn't care about anything anymore. You always try to be the bad guy, but Damon you aren't that person anymore."

Elena could tell this was the part of the conversation Damon never wanted to get to. She watched him think of a response. His blue eyes swimming with thoughts that Elena wanted to know.

"We had to turn her because that was the only way to stop the ritual mama original was going to do. If Stefan and I didn't find a way to stop it Rebekah would have killed you. I chose to do it because I can handle being hated better than Stefan can. Though Stefan won't admit it, he can't stand the idea of you hating him."

As his words sunk in Elena felt like she could understand, but then it hit her…

"Don't pretend like you don't care!" She was getting mad again. Damon always did this. He gets so close and then falls back. "Don't pretend like Stefan is a better person then you!" She started to get up out of bed so she could stand over him.

A smirk fell in Damon's face for half a second, but long enough for Elena to see it. Then she realized she was wearing his favorite pajama shorts that he always enjoyed to see her in. But she didn't have time for this, her anger was bubbling to the surface.

She opened her mouth to argue further, but Damon sped over to her. He was about an inch away from her. Being this close made her breath catch in her throat, making her forget any argument she was about to say.

His deep blue eyes staring directly into her brown doe ones. Elena was almost sure he was looking right into her soul.

"Elena I really do not want to fight with you. Can you just please forgive me?" He put his hand to her face to caress her cheek. His touch burned where he touched, but a good burn, a burn that she now wanted more than ever.

She slowly nodded to answer his question, hoping that it wouldn't end the moment.

"I promise that it won't happen again." Damon added.

Elena made the mistake to finally look away from his gaze, but her eyes moved to his lips. They looked so soft. She couldn't get rid of the urge to kiss them.

Damon noticed where her gaze had moved to and could tell by the look on her face what she wanted. This thought brought a smile to his face.

As he slowly leaned in Elena finally realized what he was doing, but she didn't stop it. She moved her gaze back up to his eyes before she finally closed her eyes for what she knew would one of the best kisses she would have for a while.

When their lips finally met Elena felt fireworks, and she knew Damon felt them too. Just like on the porch. She moved her arms from her sides and placed them around his neck, making it clear to him she wasn't going to let him go.

In this moment Elena finally realized why she was so mad at him for sleeping with someone else and why her heart raced when he came around and the feeling in her stomach like butterflies when he looked at her.

Elena Gilbert loves Damon Salvatore.

When she finally let her mind realize that fact, she let herself go more into the kiss opening her mouth so his tongue could explore her as her tongue explored him.

Their bodies were pressed together, molding to each other like they were made for one another. One of Damon's hands was tangled in her hair as the other was on her waist slowly making its way up her shirt.

Neither knew how far this would go. Maybe all the way. But their dreams were ruined as Alaric's voice reached their ears.

"Hey, Elena and uh Damon, you want some breakfast?"

Damon and Elena pulled apart a little embarrassed that Ric knew they were up here together.

"Well I guess we better go" Damon breathed, still trying to catch his breath after that kiss.

All Elena could do was nod back. She didn't want to move, she loved how close she was to Damon. But something inside her knew that she needed to go down stairs. She couldn't just jump into things with Damon, they needed to work things out. They needed to slow down.

As if Damon could read her mind he made a motion to step away from her when he stopped.

"I love you, Elena"

She didn't even have to think twice about her reply.

"I love you too, Damon"

And they went down stairs, hand in hand, to eat whatever Alaric had made them.


End file.
